This invention relates generally to folding grandstands or bleachers, and more particularly to stands of the type which comprise hinged or pivoted frames carrying seats and foot boards and adapted to assume a sloping or inclined position when opened for use or occupancy, but capable of being folded together to vertical positions to occupy a minimum of floor space when collapsed.
Folding grandstands of this general type usually comprise two or more supporting frame sections horizontally hinged together at their adjacent ends by the provision of hinge assemblies between frame sections to facilitate a folding together of the sections in a fanfold manner. In a grandstand having three hinged sections, portions of the hinge assemblies between the rearward and next adjacent sections typically extend above the deck surface of the grandstand. Likewise, for grandstands having four hinged sections, portions of the hinge assemblies between the forward most and next adjacent sections extend upwardly of the deck surface. Because the link arms of these hinge assemblies must be lubricated, they are often times covered to avoid contact by the seat occupants. More importantly, the hinge assemblies must be away from the end aisles or intermediate aisles of the grandstand to minimize interference with seat occupants during seating.